Any Other Way
by The-British-Hellhound
Summary: Natsu calls Lucy home with a game waiting for her. When she wins, Natsu gives her a victory present. *Lemon*


"This better be good Natsu," Lucy's voice called through her small apartment and she sounded stressed. A chuckle followed which caused her to feel a headache forming. She slammed the door closed and rounded the corner to find her best friend -and partner- stuffing his face with the contents of her fridge. He wore a smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"When is it not good, Luce?" Natsu asked as he paused his movements. Lucy gave him a deadpan look, bent down to take off her shoes which meant she gave Natsu a good view of her chest. He didn't say anything but went back to leaning against the counter, his gaze never leaving her chest.

Once she straightened back up she tossed her shoes to the side of the door then ran her hands through hair hair, combing through the tangles. Natsu watched her, his own hands twitching to run his fingers through her golden locks. He mentally sighed, he knew he had no chance with her -even with him being an awesome Dragon Slayer- he was her best friend; he may as well be gay! He supposed it was his fault for acting dim for years.

"So, why did you call me home early?" Lucy asked as she walked over to the couch and sat heavily on it. She finally realised that Happy was not with them and she thanked whoever was out there that the blue feline wasn't there to give her harsh comments and profess her love for Natsu _to_ Natsu. Not that she had anything remotely near love for her partner… No way, cue nervous, internal laughter.

Natsu joined her, his arm slipping around her shirt clad shoulders. His warmth radiated into her skin and the tension Lucy had previously felt in her shoulders washed away just by the dragon slayers touch. After they both made themselves comfortable, Natsu produced a pack of cards out of his scarf.

"Okay, you called me back from Levy's research 'party' to play cards?" She asked, unsure as to what his main motive was. He rolled his eyes playfully and turned his attention to her coffee table which he pulled toward them and started to deal the cards. Lucy raised an eyebrow: he wanted to play HER at poker? Lucy Heartfilia? The person who has kicked his ass at this game so many times she lost count? He must have gotten back from a fight with Gray because something had been knocked loose.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking, but I'm feeling lucky so what d'ya say, Luce?" He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. She sighed, eyes roaming over the table. Finally giving into his hopeful gleam. However, a genius plan formed in her mind. Oh the poor, poor Fairy Tail mage had no idea.

She smirked before saying, "how about we make this more interesting?"

That definitely caught Natsu's interest. He motioned for her to continue. She quickly licked her lips, not noticing the way Natsu's dark coloured eyes followed the movement.

"Strip. Poker," she said, popping your 'p's with a smirk. It was the perfect plan to get him back for stealing her clothes from the Guild's bathroom (her water bill wasn't paid on time) which in turn made her chase him around the guild butt-naked. Natsu's own smirk returned and he swiped his cards from the table. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully and copied him.

"Wait, how many items have you got on?" She asked as she mentally counted her own: 6 (2 socks, skirt, shirt, bra, underwear). He thought about it for a moment before answering the same number as her, substituting her bra for his scarf. Once she told him hers they both went straight to playing, no more questions asked.

1 Hour Later:

"Ha-ha, read 'em and weep Natsu!" Lucy shouted in victory as she placed her cards down on the table: a straight. The fire-user groaned and showed his cards: only three of a kind. She did a mental happy dance and looked Natsu over. He had lost his shoes and scarf, now he had to decide whether he was going to lose his vest or trousers. Lucy had only lost her socks which she counted as a victory. She kept her eyes on Natsu as he gripped the edge of his vest and slipped it off of his shoulders, his muscles tensing and un-tensing with the movement. Lucy wanted to look away, she really did, but her eyes were glued to the golden skin of his chest.

"Like what you see?" Natsu asked holding his arms out wide to give you a better view. Lucy mentally slapped herself and her gaze reluctantly moved from his chest to his eyes, which were swimming with a higher amount of mischief than usual. There was also another emotion swimming in them but she couldn't quite place it. When did Natsu become so attractive and cocky?

She cleared her throat and muttered a quick, "Shut up and deal."

30 Minutes Later:

Lucy had lost her shirt so she sat in her bra and skirt. Natsu, however, was not so lucky. He was so distracted by her barely covered torso that he had lost everything but his black boxers. He was getting increasingly more uncomfortable the more Lucy moved in her seat. Sometimes, he wished she would realise the affect she had on him, but then he would remind himself that he couldn't risk scaring her with his perverted thoughts. So instead of telling her he sat silent, pleading with whomever to un-tent his boxers.

"C'mon Natsu, let's see them," she said, glancing from her cards to his face. He looked confident which worried her, but not too much, he was probably bluffing; Natsu had never beaten her in cards more than two games in a row which is why Lucy found a secretive smirk on her face. Natsu grinned widely at her, lying his cards flat on the table.

"Well sorry Luce, but I've got a straight flush." Natsu oozed his usual smugness and she helped with that by looking crest fallen. She sighed deeply and slowly showed him her cards. His eyes widened, his smirk falling quickly off his face.

"Well Natsu, I've got a ROYAL flush." Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder, her eyes twinkled with mirth; she leant back against the couch and took a slow sip of the drink she had procured after their second game.

"How about we call it even?" Natsu asked as his face flared. His boxers had only deflated by a millimetre so his erection was rather prominent. Unfortunately for him, she shook her head and motioned with her glass for him to stand up. He sighed dramatically and placed both palms on the edge of the table. He mentally prepared himself and shoved hard against the table.

'Think of Gray's face, Gray's face," Natsu chanted in his head. His cock did soften but not to the point where is wasn't obvious. He moved around the table so he stood in front of her. Lucy's eyes widened fractionally and her cheeks copied the colour of tomatoes.

"Oh Natsu," she breathed out. However, it came out more patronising than she meant. That was not how she meant it at all, if anything she meant it more as a pleasurable surprise. Natsu averted his eyes from her and occupied himself with doing anything that meant not looking at her.

'Damn it Natsu, why did you have to be so well built?' Lucy thought in frustration as she scanned her eyes down his body. She could just imagine that body pressed up against hers as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her ass. She repressed a pleasurable shiver and stood up. He still paid no attention to her. Lucy took a step toward him so she was less than half a meter away. Pushing down her fears of rejection and nervousness, she took one last step so their chests were a hairsbreadth away. With a hesitant hand she traced a line down his chest. She marvelled at the way his muscles twitched and reacted to her touch. Once you reached the elastic of his boxers you drew invisible patterns just above it. He was so warm.

"Lu-Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, his voice huskier than usual. She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing.

"What does it look like Natsu? I'm going to help you out," she answered as if talking about the weather. The pink haired man gulped as she hooked her fingers into his waistband. His eyes fluttered shut when the tip of her middle finger brushed his tip. He had never felt as overwhelmed as he did at that moment. His skin began to flush and Lucy smiled at the thought of the affect she had on him. Who knew Natsu thought about the same things average men did?

"Y-you, why?" He practically moaned out. Her finger stopped stroking his tip and she looked at him through her lashes. With a cheeky smirk she cupped the back of his head then kissed his nose, cheek all the way to the bottom of his ear.

"Because," she bit gently on his earlobe, "I want to make you feel as good as just thinking about you makes me feel." The air felt thick as she waited for his next move with bated breath. After two minutes of silence she had to force herself not to cry. She knew it, he didn't want her like she wanted him and she had just overstepped her bounds. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slid her hands from around his neck and shifted back on her heels. She wouldn't dare look him in the eye. With her shoulders slumped, she took a couple of steps backward.

Natsu opened his eyes, a combination of lust and confusion swimming in them. His eyes scanned over her dejected form trying piece together what had just happened. He was so entranced by Lucy's touch, he couldn't find the words to say anything.

"U-um, I think I'm going to go to bed. G-G-Goodnight Natsu." Lucy nervously rubbed her hands together and brushed passed him to her bedroom door. Natsu's eyes widened, his mind rushing to keep up. Before he even thought about what he was doing he called out her name and watched as her muscles tensed.

"What is it Natsu?" Her voice cracked and it didn't go unnoticed by the mage. He reached his hand out and took small steps toward her. His hand gently brushed the hair from her shoulders, his lips followed along suit. His warm lips contrasted with her cold shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. Her eyes slipped shut in bliss and she let his warmth encompass her.

"What's the matter Lucy?" After each word he placed a kiss along her shoulder.

"You," she gulped in a breath, "you don't want me." Now that the blonde said it out loud, she realised how ridiculous it sounded. To confirm that thought, Natsu chuckled and placed another kiss, but this time to the skin underneath her ear. Her breath hitched and she had to clench her fists at her side so she wouldn't pull him closer. It seemed she didn't have to because she felt him shift behind her and press his entire body flat against hers. She moaned at the feel of his hardened dick pressed up against her backside. She had no idea he was so well hung.

"You caused this, can you feel how much I want you?" His breath ghosted over your ear and neck. He was finally able to tell her everything, act on his desires without scaring her. Instead of responding verbally Lucy swiftly turned around and smashed her lips to his. One hand cupped his jaw whilst the other ran through his hair. She felt his hands slip around her waist and pull her tightly to him. Both of them smiled into the kiss and Natsu's tongue begged for entrance, which she denied playfully. He practically growled into her mouth then detached his lips slowly, a trail of saliva following.

"Just tell me to stop," he whispered. The celestial mage smiled up at him, her eyes bright with lust and happiness.

"I believe that you have yet to finish stripping," she said as seductively as possible whilst she traced the band of his boxers again. The grin he gave her was as large as Big Ben. He reached down and brushed a couple of stray hairs away from her face.

"Well then beautiful, why don't you help me?" He winked at her and she felt her face heat up. However, she complied and slipped her hand into his boxers the other gripping his waist. She gripped him gently in her hand and stroked him a couple of times before kissing his neck, biting gently. A short moan reached her ears and he pulled her lips back up to his. This time she granted him entrance, letting his warm tongue entwine with hers. He tasted like warmth and honey.

Suddenly, they were no longer in the living room but standing beside Lucy's bed, Natsu's lips still on hers. His hands ran slowly up her bare sides and back down to squeeze her skirt clad backside. She gripped his shoulders and breathed in deeply as his mouth connected to her neck. She knew there were going to be marks in the morning that she was going to have to explain to Levy. In a matter of seconds she was flung onto the bed, the soft sheets felt cool against her flushed skin.

"Natsu, this isn't in the rules," she breathed out as his soft lips travelled to her navel. He hummed, the vibrations going straight to her core.

"I don't play by the rules, Luce." His darkened eyes locked with her brown ones. His surprisingly capable fingers popped open the button of her skirt and slid the fabric down her legs along with her underwear. He kissed every inch of skin he uncovered and her thighs quivered in anticipation. He licked a long stripe up her left thigh and nuzzled the spot just under her core.

"Natsu," she moaned embarrassingly loud. He chuckled before latching his lips onto her clit. His tongue circled the sensitive nub, making her let out whimpers. She bucked up into his mouth but the hand that wasn't unlatching her bra held her hips still, his thumb brushing over her hipbone. She was so beautiful beneath him.

"Natsu, Natsu please," she begged through harsh breaths. He lifted his face from between her folds, his lips gleaming with her juices. With a smirk he moved himself so he was face to face with his blonde beauty, licked his lips with a pleased expression on his face and kissed her softly. He flung her bra somewhere in the room, she didn't really care where; especially when Natsu's hands were kneading her breasts at just the right pressure.

"What is it Luce?" he asked huskily. She trailed her hands down his chest and around his back to massage the muscles. He groaned in pleasure, his STILL covered erection brushing softly against her wet core.

"Take the damn boxers off!" Screw pride! She needed him and she needed him now!

"Why didn't you just say so?" With a click surge of his powers he was naked and boy was she glad he was. She had to admit, the Dragon-slayer was hot beyond belief, no pun intended.

She moved her right hand from his back and gripped him firmly, pumping and squeezing him. His head fell to her pale shoulder, his hot breath fanning across her collar bone. A low moan sounded against her skin, spurring on her movements.

"Mmmmm, if you keep doing that we won't get to the really good part," he said breathlessly.

Lucy hummed in response but didn't stop what she was doing. This went on for a couple more seconds before Natsu grabbed her hand from around his shaft, pinned it next to her head and buried himself to the hilt.

"Ah, Natsu!" she shouted in both surprise and pleasure.

"You feel so good Lucy." He swivelled his hips back then lunged back in fully. A slow but passionate pace was set. The hand that wasn't pinned to the bed gripped his neck. He rested his forehead on her, never losing eye contact.

"Natsu, baby, I need you to go faster," she panted. He immediately responded, his fingers linking with hers. She didn't think she could feel more love for the man above her.

"You are so beautiful, so hot," Natsu said between thrusts. She moaned then connected her lips with his. The kiss was strong and passionate, something she had only ever dreamed of or read in books.

"D-damn, I'm close Natsu," she said between kisses. He nodded his agreement, moving to kiss her jaw.

A few seconds later and she came around his shaft, her walls tightening around him with her screaming his name. With a loud grunt -which sounded a lot like her name- he came, riding out their orgasms together. Once he was done he pulled out of her, and fell to the bed next to her. The room was silent save for their harsh breathing. Natsu turned on his side to face her, a large smile on his face. She turned her head to face him, her chest finally rising at a normal rate.

"Pleased with yourself?" Lucy asked with a playful smirk. He smirked back at her, his fingers ghosting over her flushed cheekbone.

"Definitely." She let out an embarrassingly loud yawn, her body tired and sweaty. Natsu let out a short chuckle -damn his stamina- and opened his arms for her to fall into. She snuggled into his chest, his lips pressing against the top of her head. She breathed him in deeply, a mix of sweat and sunshine.

Just before she dozed off she heard the pink haired man mutter, "I love you."

A goofy grin spread across her face.

"I love you too Natsu." His entire body froze, his heartbeat speeding up. He tilted her face up to his, his eyes practically glowing.

"Well?" She asked, her eyes mirroring his, her hands stroking up his arm.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

He did, and she couldn't remember why she was so nervous, why she was scared because, she had her very own dragon with her. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
